Crónicas de la Ventisca
by TakatoVentisca
Summary: Es una historia derivada de los personajes originales que saldran en historias más adelante y espero que les guste leerla como a mi me gusto escribirla. Intentare colgar cada capitulo cuando pueda.
1. El comienzo

Capítulo 1 El comienzo

Me llamo Takato .Y soy un ninja. Un shinobi de la aldea oculta de la Ventisca, en el País del Aire. Tengo el pelo corto y castaño con destellos dorados y soy de complexión atlética. Tengo gafas de color azul cobalto y mis ojos son de color azul verdoso.

El día de mi graduación fue de los días más duros, aunque también de los más felices de mi vida.

Ese día, todos los aspirantes realizábamos las funestas y tan temidas pruebas finales.

Comenzamos con el examen teórico. Puras preguntas simples y estúpidas que, a mi parecer, se respondían todas de la misma manera.

Mis compañeros de clase tenían la misma actitud de siempre. Itsumi despreocupada y sonriente aunque apenas había estudiado. Ella tenía el pelo castaño, al igual que sus ojos, y era un poco bajita y delgada, pero eso no limitaba su fuerza.

Mi mejor amigo Kairi, era rubio con unos ojos azules y una complexión fuerte, pero era inteligente y atolondrado, no era solo músculo. Probablemente aprobaría por las horas de estudio con Aneire. Tenía muchas ganas de comprobar el resultado de sus desquiciantes y arduas tardes de trabajo y esfuerzo. Y Aneire, tenía el pelo largo y castaño oscuro, y sus ojos tenían un color más claro que su pelo, por el examen estaba en tensión, pero ella, normalmente, era tranquila y tímida. Ella, bueno ella... ella se retorcía las manos sudorosas por los nervios y se aislaba del mundo dentro de su casi impenetrable caparazón de preocupaciones y repasos de último minuto, aunque estudió durante horas la tarde anterior. Yo, por mi parte, no estudié. Nunca lo hago. Simplemente contesto a los ejercicios en blanco y lo que salió quedó. No me preocupo demasiado.

Una hora después, lo peor ya había acabado. Al escapar de la acusadora vista de los examinadores, aquel panorama era digno de ser retratado. Todos estaban pálidos y desesperados, excepto Itsumi, Kairi y yo. Siempre fuimos los más despreocupados.

En el examen práctico, me pidieron que hiciera la técnica más difícil: _la manipulación del viento. _Había practicado mucho, con propósito de aprobar, y me esforcé lo más que pude.

Después de todo, al ser mi chackra del elemento viento, tenía cierta ventaja sobre ese tipo de técnicas y, además, nuestra profesora Kaname, de la academia ninja, nos instruyó bien en el control del chackra.

No hubo problemas. ¡Me convertí en genin con el equipo Blackspot!

Sí, Blackspot. Aquí en Ventisca somos un tanto preculiares en cuanto a organizar nuestros equipos. Les ponemos nombre, no número.

Normalmente, el nombre del equipo se escoge el primer día en el que se forman los mismos, por voto y acuerdo unánime de todos los integrantes. El nuestro... sólo digamos que nuestra sensei sabe imponerse bastante bien. Mis compañeras de equipo fueron Itsumi-chan y An-chan. Nuestra maestra, la hermana de An, Caroní-sensei.

Caroní no sería muy mayor, tan sólo dieciocho años de edad. Pero su experiencia, su habilidad en combate y su título especial -todo hay que decirlo- eran tal que compensaban su juventud. Ella era alta y delgada, con el pelo largo y oscuro, y con unos ojos pardos además de una complexión atlética.

La personalidad explosiva de Itsumi, chocaba constantemente con la mía y, a menudo, nuestras riñas desembocaban en un vano intento de violencia física. Intentos que la mayoría de las veces no acababan en nada porque An-chan los impedía o aplacaba. Ella era siempre la mediadora y la pacifista del grupo. Cuando luchaba, parecía otra persona. En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era la mejor de los genin.

Itsumi no sabía mucho de su tipo de chackra ni del control del mismo, pero se especializó en ataques a larga distancia. La especialidad de Caroní-sensei y la mía, era la batalla a media distancia.

Rápidamente, me hice amigo de todas ellas. En su relación no hubo problemas, ya que se conocían bien desde hacía varios años. Nuestra maestra y mi compañera de equipo, se peleaban poco para ser hermanas con cinco años de diferencia, cosa que me pareció extraña.

Yo no sentía mucho aprecio por mi hermano mayor, Otora.

Aún recuerdo la primera misión que tuvimos en conjunto. Ahí se dieron a conocer más a fondo las técnicas, habilidades y personalidades de cada uno de nosotros.

Separados no éramos gran cosa, mejoraríamos con el entrenamiento. Pero juntos, éramos el equipo más compenetrado. Juntos éramos invencibles.


	2. La primera misión

Capitulo 2 La primera misión

El día siguiente a la graduación, el equipo Blackspot se reunió en su campo de entrenamiento correspondiente. Realizamos distintos ejercicios para mejorar y compenetrar nuestro trabajo en equipo, que nos ordenó Caroní-sensei. Y pensamos en combinar técnicas nuevas y más potentes.

Comenzamos con mi ``_manipulación del viento´´ _y con el ``_aura de fuego´´ _de An-chan.``_Aura de fuego´´ _consistía en concentrar chackra en sus extremidades y, así, aumentar su fuerza y velocidad. De manera que mi técnica de manipulación aumentaría la suya.

Con Itsumi-chan aprendimos a hacer la técnica de ``_barrera acuática´´ _que, al contactar con mi chackra tipo viento, se volvía invisible.

Y, además, los tres juntos creamos otro ataque al que la llamamos ``_golpe meteoro´´._

Al añadir mi manipulación, a ese movimiento, este dañaba los puntos vitales bastante más de lo esperado.

Caroní-sensei se limitó a darnos instrucciones. Después de todo -según ella- lo hacíamos tan bien que informaría al propio Mirukage de nuestros progresos.

Después de este entrenamiento, fuimos a la oficina del kage de nuestra villa y, maravillado con nuestras habilidades, nos asignó una misión. Debíamos investigar a un animal que atacaba a los comerciantes de los suministros.

-Una misión peculiar.-Nos comentó An, mientras salíamos de la Torre hacia nuestras casas, para preparar lo que posiblemente requeriría nuestra misión.

-Sí, rara de narices.-Coincidí yo.

-Pero... ¿¡qué más da!? Al fin y al cabo es una misión, ¿no?-Alegó Itsumi saltando por la calle cual niña de escasos años.-¡JA! ¡Kairi, chúpate esa! !A nosotros nos dan misiones de rango!-Chilló en cuanto vio aparecer al genin rubio por una esquina.

-¿¡EEEEH!? ¡INJUSTICIA!-Gritó el otro de bastante mal humor.-Yo estoy hasta las narices de tener que buscar al jodido canario de la vieja fofa esa!-En realidad se llevaban muy bien, pero su relación había sido fundada por la competitividad.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Reía mi compañera de una forma un tanto macabra.-¡Nuestro equipo es el mejor!

-Yo, Kairi.-Le saludé.-Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con ella.-Agregué mientras me colocaba las gafas con el dedo corazón.

-Ohayo.-Dijo Caroní-sensei.-Chicos, DEJEN de gritar.

-Hai, sensei.-Contestaron los dos. Aunque no era la maestra de él, le tenía mucho respeto. Por alguna extraña razón, la joven siempre lo vigilaba.-Bueno, me voy. No lleguen tarde. Nos encontraremos en una hora en las puertas de la villa.

-Hai.-Respondimos todos los integrantes del equipo Blasckspot.

-Ohayo gosaimasu, Kairi-kun.-Por fin se atrevió a hablar An, pero con un hilo de voz y un tanto sonrojada.

-Yo, Nei-chan.-Contestó guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo, cosa que hizo que mi amiga que se ruborizara aún más. El era el único que la llamaba de esa manera que, a mi, me parecía bastante ñoña.

-Bueno, bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder contigo.-Interrumpió Itsumi el... extraño momento. Nos cogió a mi y a An del brazo y nos sacó de allí a rastras.

************************************************************

Ya en la misión, viajamos al bosque que rodeaba a nuestra villa por el norte, para investigar. Averiguamos que era un ninja renegado de la Arena, que usaba un jutsu de transformación aparente, muy semejante a una técnica ilusoria, para adoptar la apariencia de un extraño monstruo y atacar a las caravanas de los comerciantes.

Rápidamente, pensamos un plan que, si salía como debería- nos otorgaría una victoria segura.

-La forma más rápida de vencerlo es utilizar tu ``_aura de fuego´´_.-Informó Caroní-sensei, mirando a su hermana.

_-_Pe...Pero en el entrenamiento no estábamos en tensión y podíamos concentrarnos, aquí es mucho más difícil. No...No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-¡Eh! Un poco de confianza, por favor.-Le reprochó Su mejor amiga. Su hermana se limitó a suspirar y a dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria.

Ajustando un poco el plan, Itsumi y yo hicimos nuestra ``_barrera invisible´´ _para frenarlo un poco y concentrar chackra para el siguiente ataque. Realizamos el letal ``_golpe meteoro´´_ y el bandido perdió la concentración, de modo que Itsumi y yo repetimos el ataquepara cercarlo y An-chan con su ``_aura de fuego´´_ le hizo desmayarse.

Después de nuestra exitosa misión, llevamos al renegado amordazado ante el Mirukage y él entregó al traidor a las autoridades de la Arena. Nos felicitó por nuestro trabajo y cada uno se fue a su casa. Mi último pensamiento del día fue: ``_Bien está lo que bien acaba´´_. Mañana otro día de trabajo.


	3. ¡Peligro!

Cap tulo 3 Peligro!

Hace tres meses que nos graduamos y hemos hecho misiones casi todos los d as.

Hoy fue completamente distinto.

Cuando fuimos a la oficina del Mirukage ya ten a un presentimiento de que algo importante iba a suceder. Aunque no pod a asegurar si ese algo era bueno o malo.  
El simp tico anciano nos orden investigar un acontecimiento extra o y complicado. La misi n consist a en encontrar al sirviente de una familia adinerada de la aldea oculta de la Arena. Hab a desaparecido despu s de irse de vacaciones a Ventiscakagure. Nunca volvi a su villa, a ocupar su puesto.

Partimos inmediatamente a investigar la ciudad en la que hab a vivido ates de su desaparici n. Nos dijeron que el joven hab a tomado el camino del r o para ir a nuestra villa y visitar a su familia.  
Exploramos el curso del r o durante varios kil metros y encontramos quemaduras, kunais, shurikens, trampas y restos de chackra, el cual no pudimos identificar exactamente de qu tipo era. Caron -sensei me orden hacerle un sello a un pergamino, dej ndolo impregnado de aquella energ a misteriosa. Unas horas despu s, enviaron un equipo de investigaci n chuunin como refuerzo, y -con sus dotes- descubrieron una nueva barrera de sangre llamada ``elemento lava . Una mezcla extra a y nica de las naturalezas tierra y fuego. Informamos a todas nuestras villas aliadas, -entre las cuales se encontraba Suna- y a sus respectivos Kages, sobre este nuevo descubrimiento. Su poder destructivo era inimaginable, dado que de este tipo de uniones en barreras de sangre s lo se conoci en el Shodaime de la Hoja -elemento madera- y tambi n fue natural en un clan de la villa de la niebla -elemento hielo.  
Estos dos se extinguieron y no se hab an descubierto m s casos. Hasta el momento.

-Chicos, creo que tendremos que investigar m s a fondo.-Nos coment nuestra maestra una tarde, cuando regres bamos de una misi n de rastreo que nos hab a tomado unas doce horas.  
-No me gusta como suena eso, sensei.-Fue la respuesta de Itsumi.  
-Vamos, que se nos va a partir la espalda de trabajar, no?-Los tres suspiramos.  
-No es tan malo-Dijo An, a lo que los dem s nos volteamos a verla, inquisitivos. Ella no era una de esas personas a las que les gustara ser el centro de atenci n, as que comenz a ponerse nerviosa y a jugar con su pelo.-. Qui...Quiero decir...etto... Que nos estamos involucrando incre blemente en este trabajo y ha adquirido unas dimensiones relevantes para todo el pa s del aire-Nuestra expresi n fue cambiando del cansancio hasta la total incomprensi n por las palabras para nosotros demasiado cultas e inconexas-. Lo...Lo cual exige m s compromiso de nuestra parte, como... hacer investigaciones, registrar el rea o.  
- Qu no te toques el pelo! CO...!-Fue brutalmente interrumpida por Itsumi, que aunque era su mejor amiga, detestaba su falta de autoestima y seguridad.  
- C lmate, por favor!-Se defendi t mida e in tilmente.  
-Est bien-Coment yo.-, ya sabes que es una bruta.  
- QUE SOY QU , NI ATO DE MIERDA?  
- Itsumi-chan!-Grit nuestra sensei. Mi amiga se seren inmediatamente.

En nuestro af n de investigaci n en la gigantesca biblioteca central de la villa, descubrimos -en los archivos al fondo de una estanter a de dimensiones desquiciantes- que un antiguo clan -supuestamente extinto- controlaba este elemento recientemente redescubierto.  
Aquel clan no supo implantarse sus propios l mites. Su capacidad se descontrol y sus integrantes se conviertieron en algo peligroso para la gente que conviv a con ellos. Suna y Ventisca se encargaron de desterrarlos al mismo volc n que ellos hab an creado con sus habilidades especiales. Volc n que, actualmente, junto con la mayor ca da de agua del pa s y su respectivo lago, separaban las dos ciudades.  
Este secuestro significaba que se hab an propuesto vengarse de ambas villas por el castigo impuesto a os atr s. De modo que, comprendiedo que no podr amos encargarnos de todo nosotros solos, pedimos refuerzos al Mirukage.  
Nos envi una formaci n de cuatro integrantes, contando al respectivo maestro. Un grupo especializado, al igual que el nuestro. El equipo del que Kairi formaba parte. *  
Nos encontramos con ellos en el lugar de reuni n correspondiente, la entrada de la gran oficina del dirigente de la aldea.  
- Saludos, gente!-Grit el rubio con expresi n de pesadez, en cuanto la nube de humo que los hab a materializado a l y a sus camaradas se disip . Cambiando de actitud a una efusiva y alegre, adornada con una sonrisa radiante y est pida -todo hay que decirlo-, corri hacia la m s t mida de mis compa eras de equipo.  
- Ohayo gosaimasu, Nei-chan!-Le dijo, acerc ndose a escasos cent metros de su rostro, lo cual le hizo descubrir a mi amiga una nueva variaci n del color granate.  
-H...Hola, K...Kairi-kun.

Una vez dentro, Itsumi se dirigi sin dilaci n al Mirukage.  
-El equipo Blackspot a descubierto algo importante, y necesito que les ayud is. Ellos os lo explicaran por el camino. Yo informar al Kazekage y juntos separaremos al volc n de nuestras villas. Puedo contar con vosotros?- dijo el venerable hombre con preocupaci n en la mirada.  
-Cuente con nosotros- respondi Kairi.  
Y seguidamente desaparecimos de la estancia.  
Llegamos al cr ter del volc n al atardecer. Una concentraci n de chackra demasiado grande para ser agradable se cern a sobre l como una capa oscura.  
Creamos un plan y esperamos a la se al de los Kages. 


End file.
